


【工孝拉郎】如月*桐岛牧生（08）

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [2]
Category: takumi/masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	【工孝拉郎】如月*桐岛牧生（08）

如月视角

我记得医生说过，牧生也喜欢画画。   
所以当他提出要我指导他画作的时候，我几乎未曾迟疑立马就答应了。  
只是没想到他画得还挺好。  
这倒是我始料未及的。  
有时候他来找我画画，安安静静的涂抹着画布，那幅画面，真是分外美好。  
我也不知道为什么，悄悄的把那副画藏了起来。  
他在旁边画画，我就默默的观察他。  
偶尔见他画得不对，走上去捏着他的手改正。  
牧生的手指很修长，捏着很舒服。  
他的气息近在咫尺，我居然不自觉心跳加速，于是在他察觉到异样之前赶紧放开。  
不过，牧生身体似乎很差，前两日发烧了。  
本来想去看他，走到门口又退缩了。  
我很久都不曾在乎一个人，这样才不会受伤害。  
思前想后，我在房间里待了两天。  
翻出之前的画作，看着那副画，我又想起那天下午。  
和煦的阳光，湖面的微风，还有牧生温和的微笑。  
我不由得想起他画画的侧脸，安静的气氛，还有身上好闻的气息。  
眼前的画上，牧生斜靠在椅子上，那两瓣绯色的嘴唇，像在诱人亲吻。  
亲上去是什么感觉呢？  
想要把他压在身下，想看看那双似乎永远波澜不惊的眼神染上情欲，想让他那软糯的声线带上沙哑喊着自己的名字，想让那张精致的脸上露出楚楚可怜求饶的表情。  
我一边想着，身上却开始燥热起来。  
等我反应过来，我才发现，我居然，对着一幅画，硬了。  
房间内充斥着自己的喘息声。  
发泄过后，我无力的坐在了床头。  
人都是一样的，别人对我想入非非，我视如敝屣。  
而现在的我，对桐岛牧生充满了欲望。  
我和那些人，也没什么区别。


End file.
